PAW Patrol (TV series)
PAW Patrol is a CG, action-adventure preschool series starring a pack of eight heroic puppies: Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, Skye, Everest and Tracker (the last two of which are only occasionally part of the team) who are led by a tech-savvy 10-year-old boy named Ryder. With a unique blend of problem-solving skills, cool vehicles and lots of cute doggy humor, the PAW Patrol works together on high-stakes rescue missions to protect the Adventure Bay community. From Marshall the fire-pup to Chase the police pup to Skye the aviation pup, each pup brings unique personality and skill to the team, modeling the importance of teamwork and good citizenship. They all have special Pup Packs on their backs to help them handle anything - from rescuing kittens to saving a train from a rock slide! And no matter how big the adventure, the PAW Patrol always has time for a game, a laugh, and an ear scratch from Ryder. Here is a list of every character that has ever appeared in the show: Protagonists: *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye Secondary Characters: *Cap'n Turbot *Katie *Cali *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter *Francois Turbot *Jake *Everest *Wally *Farmer Yumi *Farmer Al *Mayor Humdinger *Robo-Dog Recurring characters: *Precious *Precious' owner *Precious' owner's mother *Precious' owner's father *Julius Goodway *Justina Goodway *Adventure Bay residents *Seagulls *Bettina *The Train Engineer *Turtles *Apollo the Super-Pup *Garbie *Mother whale *Baby whale *Mama eagle *Grover Goodway *Mandy *Raimundo *Little Hootie *Penguins *Blue-footed booby bird *Carlos *Tracker *Ace Sorensen *Emma and Corny *Fuzzy *Eunice and Ellie *Marley *Gustavo Goodway *Kitten Catastrophe Crew *Ms. Marjorie *Maynard *Mailman Single episode characters: *Narwhal whale *Leo *Eunice and Ellie *Bessie *Edwena *Mama Hootie *Santa Claus *Captain Blackfur *Space Alien *Smiley *Jumpy Jumper *Baby dolphin *Giant sea slug *Chompy the Beaver *Sylvia *Unnamed male deer *Unnamed female deer *Unnamed baby deer *Matea *Queen bee *Gilda *Gilda's brother *Gilda's mother *Mama mer-pup *Baby mer-pup *Terry *Jeremy the Genie *Randy *Otis Goodway *Mailman *Crows *Spider King *Daisy *Baby hippos *Danny *Dragon *Polar bears 960173 473844362729060 71542543 n.jpg PP.PNG 640px-Paw-patrol.jpg PAWPatrolLogo.png LearningValues.png 185px-PAW Patrol pups-1.jpg 99px-Paw Patrol Logo.png Pawpatrol.jpeg PAW PATROL PUPS BAGES.png Paw Patrol Logo.png Paw-patrol-skye.jpg Paw-patrol-rubble.jpg Paw-patrol-ryder.jpg Paw-patrol-rocky.jpg Zuma-profile.jpg Paw-patrol-marshall.jpg Paw-patrol-chase.jpg PAW Patrol Symbol.jpg Ryder and PAW Patrol.jpg Paw patrol 04LR.jpg PAW Patrol.jpg PAW Patrol pups.jpg 61RTlyfttcL. SX258 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg 51Nu1pDG6zL.jpg 51R MuTrztL.jpg 9780385384476 p0 v1 s260x420.jpg The Itty-Bitty Kitty Rescue.jpg Thepupsenjoyingtheirmeal.jpg You're all good pups.png 10173762 588475804599248 8442375308344318640 n.png 10245412 672765456141748 4389029045477251456 n.jpg 10502091 673546439396983 5717988480244058802 n.jpg PAW Patrol.JPG Outlaw's Loot (Chase 2).png Super Pup (Chase).png Circus Pup-Formers (Chase in air).png Chase PNG.png Marshall PNG.png Rocky PNG.png Zuma PNG.png Rubble PNG.png Skye PNG.png PAW Patrol Skye PNG 2.png Everest PNG.png PAW Patrol Cali PNG.png PAW Patrol Katie PNG.png PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot the Captain PNG 2.png PAW Patrol François Francois PNG 2.png Ryder PNG.png Everest using grappling hook.png Ryder-Fireworks 23.png Ryder-Fireworks 12.png Ryder-Fireworks 11.png Ryder-Fireworks 10.png Ryder-Fireworks 9.png Ryder-Fireworks 3.png Ryder-Fireworks 24.png Ryder-Fireworks 22.png Ryder-Fireworks 20.png Ryder-Fireworks 19.png Ryder-Fireworks 18.png Ryder-Fireworks 17.png Ryder-Fireworks 16.png Ryder-Fireworks 15.png Ryder-Fireworks 14.png Ryder-Fireworks 13.png PAW Patrol Team.PNG FD4F13F8-B9A1-427E-AEA4-EF5329E512A6.JPG PawPatrol_BrandPage.jpg|On ToysRUs page k2-_4e52254d-e202-4306-8992-759e56dd4abb.v1.jpg|Walmart banner ---- Category:Miscellaneous Category:North American Dubs